some Yaoi
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: this is a Final fantasy seven yaoi that I thought of when I was up at six in the moring and couldn't sleep. this Is a one shot.


NTFDN: I just got done playing crisis core and I decided to write a fan fic and to let all of you people know I am typing this at 6 in the morning and I wanted to write a yaoi.

I Don't Own Final Fantasy Seven, I wish I did But I don't!!

Cloud slowly woke up to find him and Zack in a dark room. The blonde had no clue as to were they were. "You finally woke up spikey." Zack said. Cloud could hear the sound of chains when Zack moved. "Zack were are we?" Cloud asked the solider first class. "We are in midgar, Shinra headquarters." Zack said. "Why are we here, Zack?" Cloud asked. "Because, we have a use for both of you still." A new voice said. The two chained solider members tried to pin point were the voice was coming from. "Well if it wasn't little Rufus Shinra." Zack said. Rufus turned on the light to the cell that the two were in. Cloud and Zack both tried to shield their eyes from the blinding light. "Zack you will be going to the brig for going AWOL, the blonde will be going to Sephiroth for his own needs." Rufus said to suited men. One man went to drag Zack off to the brig and the other went a grabbed Cloud and began taking him towards the silver haired man that was standing there with a smug look on his face. Cloud wanted nothing more then to escape from the basturd that had killed everyone that he had loved, but the blonde knew that in his current condition there was no way for him to escape. The blonde could feel his hair being pulled roughly. Cloud let out a small gasp. Sephiroth smirked at this. Oh how he was going to love beating the blonde and making him do things he would never dream of. This was pay back for what he had done to him four years ago.

Sephiroth had saved Zack's life only because he was a friend but the blonde that he now had in his grasp was his slave to do with how ever he pleases. Sephiroth dragged the blonde with 

him towards the exit of the holding area and to the elevator that would take him to his living quarters. Cloud had no idea on what to do. The man who he thought he had killed was standing right in front of him fully alive. "Let go of me." The blonde yelled punching the silver haired warrior in the face. This turned out to be a bad idea on Cloud's part because nothing could have prepared him for what was going to happened next. Sephiroth pinned the blonde against the wall and smashed his lips in to the blonde's. Cloud's eyes widen in shock and then they slowly closed half way. Sephiroth's tongue made its way into the blonde's mouth. Cloud felt and bit it he could taste blood. To the blonde's luck the elevator door had opened and he found himself being dragged onto it.

"You are going to pay for what you just did." Sephiroth growled throwing the blonde onto the elevator floor. Cloud hit the back of his head when He fell. Cloud watched in horror as Sephiroth put the elevator on hold and began to undo his pants. Cloud sat there in horror as the silver haired man pulled out his large throbbing manhood. Cloud could feel his head being pulled forward and he could feel Sephiroth shoving his manhood into his mouth. Cloud felt like he was going to gag once Sephiroth's cock hit the back of his throat. For some reason cloud could feel his mind going hazy and he began to lick the base of the cock making even more hard. Sephiroth Smirked as he watched his Slave give him a blowjob. He never thought the serum would work. Cloud took his hand and placed it on Sephiroth's cock and began moving his head up and down while licking the base at the same time. Sephiroth could feel that he was about to cum so he pulled the blonde away and began removing the blonde's pants. Sephiroth then pushed the blonde onto his back and began stroking the blonde's limp member. Cloud let out a soft moan as Sephiroth stroked him.

Cloud could feel sephiroth's mouth close around his now erect penis and he couldn't help moan. Sephiroth began licking the base and also began fondling the blonde's balls. Sephiroth then shoved three fingers into the aroused blonde's mouth making the blonde suck on them. Cloud began to buck his hips into the silvered haired man's mouth but for some reason he found that he could not release. Sephiroth then removed his fingers and the ordered Cloud "I want you to Finger yourself." Cloud took his fingers and put them in his mouth once the blonde felt that the were properly lubricated he took them out and put one finger in causing him to scream out in pain as began to move in and out of his ass. Sephiroth stood there watching this growing hard again as he watched the show in front of him. Cloud then inserted another finger and began making a scissoring movement trying to ease the pain that he felt. Cloud moved his other hand to find release. His hand meets a cold metal ring at the base of his penis.

Sephiroth watched as the blonde began to buck onto his fingers. Not able to take it anymore he ordered the blonde, "stop and lay on your back with your legs spread." Cloud removed his fingers and laided down on his back. Sephiroth took the blonde's hands and pinned them above his head, as he placed himself in-between the blonde's spread legs. Cloud could feel the silver haired man's erection brushing up against his entranced. Cloud took a quick breath as he felt Sephiroth plunge him self right into him. Sephiroth couldn't help but let out a moan. He couldn't believe how tight the blonde was and how he liked it a lot. He began moving in and out of the frail body underneath him. Sephiroth found a spot that made the blonde underneath him Moan.

"Ah…Hit that spot again." The blonde said in a pleading voice.

Sephiroth began focusing on hitting that spot over and again. "God there, oh yes harder." Cloud began to moan. Sephiroth Began hitting that spot harder and he couldn't help but moan. Cloud 

even more aroused due to the cock ring and his erect penis rubbing against Sephiroth's leather wasn't really helping it. "Tell me what you want, Cloud." Sephiroth ordered the blonde. "I w…ant you to fuck me to kingdom Come." Cloud answered as he bucked into Sephiroth causing the Silver haired warriors cock further into him. Cloud moaned loudly. "Ah Harder Sephiroth, Please give me more."

Sephiroth began pounding into the blonde with out mercy at the same time he was stroking the blonde in the same time as his thrust. When Sephiroth felt like he was about to explode he removed the cock ring to allow the blonde the realase he was waiting for. "Oh God SEPHIROTH." The blonde moaned Cumming on his and Sephiroth chest. Once Cloud released Sephiroth had released his seed into Cloud's body. The two were panting and dripping with sweat. Sephiroth grabbed the sleeping blonde and wrapped him up in his coat. Sephiroth walked out of the elevator and into his quarters to go to sleep also.

NTFDN: This is a one shot story so please leave a review.


End file.
